Como si muriéramos mañana
by YuriLove14
Summary: vale, sé que hemos llegado a "eso". pèro solo eso. ahora, sencillamnte me gustaría saber el cómo, el porqué y si realmente me está gustando. ¿y a Luffy? ¿le estoy complaciendo o simplemnte estoy mandando a la mierda nuestra relación con "esto"?mal resumen


**Vale,os lo confieso: tengo 14 años.**

**Y además es mi primer fic, así que, aunque me estoy dejando mal a mí misma, no espereis mucho de esta historia.**

**He inentado tratar lemon, pero no mu duro, así que no sea inconveninte.**

**Espero que os guste y haber si entendeis mis escrituras¡**

…

Todo iba a acabar ahí.

El destino de la tripulación iba a depender de la nada.

Luffy acababa de caer, derrotado, bajo los pies del mayor enemigo al que jamás nos habíamos enfrentado, cuyo nombre me daba asco pronunciar.

Aquella sanguijuela puso fin a la vida de Luffy en unos segundos y acabó con sus sueños, y de paso, también con los nuestros.

Como acostumbraba hacer nuestro queridísimo capitán, él siempre se quedaba con los más fuertes; ya tenía el puesto cogido de que cuando íbamos a iniciar una guerra el se dirigiera ante el general o un rango más alto para acabar con él. En cierto modo, a nosotros nos reservaba la "basurilla".

Y en esta ocasión el principio no había cambiado, el rumbo se había desviado justo al final.

Nuestro capitán había perdido.

Y con él, nuestra tripulación.

En medio de la sangrienta guerra que se había desatado entre los _sombrero de paja_ y los enemigos, yo, que había resultado gravemente herido pero que por lo menos había conseguido abatir a mi contrincante, me dirigí independientemente de la batalla directo a un punto.

A un bulto, más bien, que yacía inerte en un suelo encharcado de su propia sangre.

Su agresor había tenido la deshora de irse de allí una vez hecho su trabajo.

Pero antes, y delante de mis narices, había pateado el cuerpo malherido de Luffy como a un perro vagabundo, dejándolo todavía más destrozado de lo que ya estaba.

Entorné mis ojos felinos, hasta dejar ver únicamente una línea blanca en ellos, bajo mi tez sombría.

Un temblor se abrió paso momentáneamente a través de mi cuerpo. Estaba temblando de ira, pero trataba de contenerme y mantener el semblante tranquilo.

Dudó un segundo entre si salir a la caza de ese malhechor huidizo o si dejarme caer con Luffy.

No elegí ninguna de mis dos opciones.

La morosidad de mis pasos tranquilos indicaría a mis nakamas que no pasaba nada, ya que estaban demasiado abstraídos con sus luchas particulares.

Alcancé por fin el cuerpo de Luffy y con la espada blanca todavía metida en mi boca y las oras dos sujetan en sus manos correspondientes, le observé dese las alturas, con templanza. Trataba de interiorizar la bestia que llevaba dentro y que ansiaba correr tras el asesino de mi capitán y partirle el cuello sin necesidad de armas, y luego, despedazar su cuerpo todavía vivo y hacerle retorcerse de dolor con cada tajo de mi espada…

Aquel deseo hizo que se me esbozara una sonrisa siniestra en mis labios, apretando los dientes hasta hacerme daño y temblando de ira y anhelo.

De repente, algo se movió a mis pies.

Bajé la cabeza y me encontré con la débil tos que Luffy intentaba articular, casi sin éxito, expulsando sangre y saliva en cada estocada.

Y yo ya no los aguanté más.

Me arrodillé a su lado y sostuve su carita redonda con mis manos, lo más delicadamente posible que fui capaz.

Él pareció intentar sonreír, pero sus labios vacilaron. Trató además de abrir los ojos, lo cual consiguió, pero se notaba que los párpados le pesaban demasiado como para conseguir sostenerme la mirada.

Cuando los cerró, exhalando un leve suspiro y rendirse al cansancio de sus ojos, yo no dudé en cogerlo en brazos y alejarme de allí lo más tranquilamente posible.

Me urgía salir disparado del lugar de batalla, que se seguía manteniendo y de la que mis nakamas no parecían dispuestos a salir, pero si ellos me vieran correr, sabrían que abría pasado algo, y no quería alertarlos.

Especialmente Sanji, con lo atento que era…

También lo hacía por algo que en el momento quise eludir que era egoísmo: quería pasar los últimos respiros de mi capitán junto a él. Porque yo fui el primero en unirme a él, en conocerlo, y seré el último en separarme de él.

Cuando me hube alejado lo suficiente del lugar de batalla como para que nadie pudiera desviar su atención hacia mí, empecé a correr como un loco, tratando de no mover demasiado a Luffy, que descansaba en mis brazos.

Su simple chorreo de sangre que se deslizaba por mis antebrazos y su respiración entrecortada me hacían sentirme como la mierda.

Y aun me sentí peor cuando Luffy trató de abrir los ojos para mirarme con fijeza para hablarme.

Esperó a que yo le mirara también a él.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me llené de temor y sufrimiento.

_ ¿por qué… por qué me llevas… lejos…?

Cada sílaba que salía de su boca en forma de susurro se me clavaba en el corazón cuán punzada fría haciéndome sentir más culpable de lo que ya me sentía.

Negué sin mirarle con la cabeza. No sabía qué responder, pero mi falta de atención posiblemente haría que mi capitán creyera que necesitaba esa concentración para o caer mientras corría desesperadamente.

Tuve que fijarme en el paisaje para evitar cruzarme con su mirada. Me dolía mucho verlo en aquel estado… tan frágil… tan débil…

Tan como un Luffy que no reconocía.

Su viveza, su emoción… todo se había evaporado como la nada.

Tuve que saltar un riachuelo lleno de rocas, en medio de unas praderas relucientes de brillo verde de hierba y al fondo se alzaban unas montañas picudas con tonalidades azules y opacidades bajas.

Estábamos dejando atrás el bosque frondoso y los árboles disipados para dejar paso aún terreno abrupto y alpino.

Estaba herido, y aunque no tanto como Luffy, el tener que correr cuesta arriba en aquella situación me producía cansancio.

Pasados unos minutos logré alcanzar una cueva bajo una cascada: sería un buen escondite.

Me senté bruscamente, exteriorizando un prolongado suspiro y posé con suavidad a Luffy en la fría roca, no muy lejos de mí.

Él se limitó a seguir con la mirada cada uno de mis pesados movimientos.

Me quité la camisa dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Luffy tragaba saliva. Proseguí con mi lenta tarea, bajándome le pantalón y quitándome las botas.

Acabé completamente desnudo.

Seguramente me puse al rojo vivo cuando cogí a Luffy del suelo y lo preparé también: le empecé a desnudar y él se dejó hacer.

Desde luego, la ropa no salía de su cuerpo tan delicadamente como acababa en el suelo, y el ansia se hacía más notable conforme me iba acercando a sus zonas íntimas.

Sin ropa que vallara nuestra intimidad, aferré a mi capitán todavía más a mí, rozando nuestras pieles secas y ensangrentadas, que se tiñeron de rubor al contacto de nuestros cuerpos.

Luffy se había quedado petrificado ante mi reacción, y yo por eso empecé a lamentarme. Comencé a pensar que si me había equivocado, que si no lo estaba haciendo bien, que si estaba quedando mal delante de Luffy o que si simplemente, no estaba complaciendo a mi capitán.

¿Acaso me había equivocado con él?

Corté en seco todas aquellas preguntas de pronto, cerrándolas con llave en una caja fuerte dentro de mi mente, para mantenerlas alejadas de mi memoria mientras disfrutaba del momento.

Los miramientos vendrían después, ahora debía vivir el presente.

Me dejé llevar, empezando lentamente.

Acerqué mi boca deseosa a su cabeza y bajé describiendo con mi perfil sus facciones, transcurridos sus ojos, pude advertir que los tenía abiertos como platos y sonreí para mí: ahora si que los abres bien, cabrón pensé con ternura.

Antes de llegar a la barbilla, hice un desvío algo brusco hacia la oreja que más cerca estaba de mi pectoral.

Le di un lengüetazo y el gimió.

Volví a sonreír cuando noté algo moviéndose con timidez bajo mi antebrazo.

Le estuve desliando mi lengua por debajo de su oreja un rato más, notando como él temblaba de gusto, aunque tratando de reprimirlo.

Le mordí el lóbulo de su oreja bruscamente.

Él se ruborizó de pronto y puso cara de cachorrito.

Separé mis dientes de su carne dejando una sutil marca y seguí bajando, recorriendo con los labios su cuello. El pareció estirarlo para facilitarme la labor y pareció relajarse. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar también.

Yo más duro y directo, a él le tocaba hacer de princesita ensimismada.

Entonces me di cuenta de que mi corazón también se había acelerado. No entendía por qué. Yo realmente no hacía eso porque quisiera, era simplemente que quería satisfacer al capitán en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Me había dado cuenta con el paso del tiempo que el me miraba de una forma diferente a los demás, que me veía de otra manera.

Y hacía poco me había percatado de lo que era, y por primera vez, me sentí culpable, por no corresponderle.

Mi amor era otro, y o estaba vivo. Mi vida se regía por las espadas y mi sueño me alimentaba. Hacía tiempo que ya había dejado atrás las emociones humanas. Ya no conocía el significado de aquel concepto.

Pero por lo visto, Luffy sí.

Ajeno a mis pensamientos, me ruboricé yo también y me sentí demasiado acelerado. No quería ir tan rápido ni tampoco pretendía hacerlo todo yo: Luffy también debía llevar el control en algún momento.

Así que decidí tentarlo a él también e impregnarlo de mi deseo compartido.

Él pareció decepcionado cuando dejé de descender mi lengua por su silueta, parándome a escasos centímetros de su ombligo.

Entonces, le cogí de la cabeza con suavidad y enterré mis robustos dedos en su pelo moreno. Empecé a deslizárselos haciéndole caricias continuamente, de la forma más sensible que n hombre tan frío como yo podía ser capaz.

Él se sintió perdido unos instantes, pero enseguida empezó a adormilarse bajo mi dominio.

No tardé en arrepentirme de lo que acababa de hacer:

Él empezar a rendirse ante mis peinados y despeinados constantes de su pelo, que provocaba siguiendo un orden aleatorio.

Se dejó caer lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de mantenerse despierto, sin lograrlo a penas.

La había jodido, pero aún así, no me atreví a parar.

Lo veía tan tranquilo, tan plácido, tan…

¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién no había soñado alguna vez con un Luffy tan sosegado? En la tripulación, la constante emoción del capitán exigía en algún momento un respiro por parte de los nakamas.

Suspiré con calma. Sí, podía ser que aquella situación fuera mejor que lo otro.

Ya me había hecho a la idea de seguir en esa posición y estaba tan absorto que no me di cuenta de que Luffy se había vuelto a asir a mi cuello, con un aire confiado. Con sus ojos permanentemente cerrados y su respiración sonora y entrecortada, el moreno me recorrió con sus manos mi espalda, hasta que no llegó más lejos: la longitud de sus brazos encogidos había llegado a su final, y sus manos colgaban abiertas, con los extremos de los dedos rozando el inicio de mis glúteos.

Supe en ese momento que estaba demasiado débil como para usar su poder y alargar sus brazos.

Exhalé un suspiro indignado.

En mi oreja su entrada y salida de aliento de su respiración penetraban como sacudidas de placer por mi oído, haciendo temblar cada fibra de mi ser.

Nos quedamos un rato más así parados, yo alimentándome de ese único placer que llegaba de su boca.

Hasta que me percaté de que aquella respiración iba cogiendo forma y que en realidad eran murmullos de resignación.

Luffy intentó sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y alargó los brazos repentinamente, cogiéndome desprevenido, agarrando mi trasero con impetuosidad y provocándome una erección.

Él sonrió complacido y me besó el cuello.

Yo me quedé a sí, petrificado, con la mente en blanco y con aquel nuevo sentimiento recorriéndome por dentro.

Me impregné del deseo y él decidió continuar.

El primer beso fue blando y efímero.

En el siguiente, Luffy posó sus labios con tanta fuerza sobre los míos que me hizo caer hacia atrás. Sus lengua rompió en mi boca degustando mi paladar y bebiendo de mí, yo, más tímidamente, lo imité.

Sonreí para mis adentros.

Me sentía como una princesita ensimismada.

Y no lo consentí, además, mi capitán me incitaba a que yo volviera a llevar el control, siguió recorriéndome mi figura con su legua y labios para que yo pudiera tomarme un respiro.

Y me di cuenta de que mis sospechas sobre los sentimientos de Luffy eran ciertas, pero yo…

Arremetí contra él mordiéndole los labios y haciéndole regresar su atención a mi cara. Él contraatacó sin miramientos, con un poco más de brío.

Entrelazamos las lenguas.

Yo… ¿por qué hacía eso?

Empezamos a acompañar nuestros besos con el cuerpo, nuestras manos se deslizaban sinuosas por el cuerpo del otro, palpando allí donde se aproximaba al deseo.

En un principio, todo aquello había empezado por satisfacer a mi capitán en su último respiro de su vida, porque sabía que me amaba, pero que no tenía la suficiente confianza como para decírmelo a la cara.

Pero yo nunca había sentido ese sentimiento hacia él, simplemente, era otro diferente.

Único e incomparable.

Dimos paso a los gemidos constantes de placer.

Y ya decidí no pensarlo más.

Me quería dejar llevar, no meditar sobre que sentía por Luffy o lo que dejaba de sentir.

Quería serlo todo para él, ser suyo, para siempre.

Y Luffy estaba consiguiendo lo que quería, me golpeó con brutalidad contra el suelo y me aprisionó contra él. Me miró y me sonrió con sarcasmo y malicia, amenazador.

Allí desnudos bajo en una cueva cubiertos por una cascada que impedía que nos descubrieron, nos fundimos en un beso.

Y entonces me di cuenta.

Era un beso de amor.

…

**Gracias por leer esta patética y primera historia que se me ocurrió en el cumpleaños de una amiga mientras jugábamos a la Wii con el Mario Kart.**

**Ahora me pregunta a quién narices le importa tanta información irrelevante,**

**A lo que quería llegar: este es mi primer fic, en todos los aspectos.**

**Así que muchas gracias por leer y espero vuestro comentario y consejo para mejorar en el siguiente¡**


End file.
